rosrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tier Information (Must read, affects every link below.)
General Tier System The Tier System is one of the many things that makes ROSRP stand out from the other Naruto groups. All Shinobi ranks are divided into Three Tiers, and although it is possible to advance from Tier 1 to 2 and to 3, it will take effort, time and patience. With that stated, one can be a Genin and be in Tier 2, but they will start with the same databook-points and jutsu-limitations. Tier 1: Roleplayers who know what they are doing, but lack experience (In the group or Naruto as a whole.) Tier 2: Veteran/Experienced Naruto Roleplayers. Tier 3: The Top Roleplayers whom possess experience and refreshing perspective on the Naruto Universe. One can advance through Tiers by showing activity, effort, and bettering your roleplay for yourself and others. There is no test or examination of any sort in order to advance in Tiers, it will happen once the Group Owner decides it in accordance with high standing group members. Asking for a higher Tier is highly looked down upon, as you can do alot in Tier 1. Tier ranking does not coorelate with one's significance or priority. All Shinobi in ROSRP are respected, and expect the same in return. ---- Tier 1 Tier 1 is a special category due to the fact that this is where most will be placed at the beginning of their journey. It is where one will find the biggest difference in skill and strength within the Tier itself. In this level, you have the Chuunin exams. This exam will need to be passed in order for one to become a Chuunin. The exam itself includes seperate theoretical and practical portions. To become a Jounin, there is another set of exams that have to be passed which also have theoretical and practical divisions, as well as leadership tests. These exams occur multiple times a year depending on the amount of participants. The Shinobi ranks linked to Tier 1 are: Genin Chuunin Jounin The Jutsu ranks available to Tier 1 are: E-Rank D-Rank C-Rank Maximum of 2 B-Rank jutsu for Chuunin. (Has to be approved by someone rank Jounin or above.) Maximum of 2 A-Rank jutsu for Jounin. (Has to be approved by someone rank Sannin or above.) A Maximum of 1 Chakra nature for Genin, and two for Chuunin and Jounin Tier 2 When one has reached Tier 2, their worries of ranking up will be less as shown in Tier 1. Here is where one can pick a profession such as Special Jounin or any of the ANBU ranks such as Hunter-nin etc. The Sannin are always handpicked by the Kage. The Shinobi ranks available to Tier 2 are: Special Jounin Anbu Sannin (Maximum of 3 per village) The Jutsu ranks available to Tier 2 are: E-Rank D-Rank C-Rank B-Rank A-Rank 1 S-Rank (Which has to be approved by the Kage) A Maximum of 3 chakra natures. Tier 3 The Tier 3 Shinobi are at the top of every Village, feared or famed. Once one achieves this rank, they cannot opt to create a Sage or an S-ranked Shinobi. In the future, these players can alo become Kage and open a village. The Shinobi ranks available to Tier 3 are: S-Ranked Sage (Maximum of two per village.) Kage (One per village.) The Jutsu ranks available to Tier 3 are: All ranks. A Maximum of three S-rank jutsu (4 for Kage) A Maximum of 4 Chakra natures.